Gunnermon
Gunnermon is a rare, one-of-a-kind breed of Digimon called "Cyber-Digimon": robotic Digimon with armor, attack, and mobility stats rivaling, and often times exceeding, those of most organic Digimon, and is Akira's Digimon partner. Created with a nanite-utilizing, self-repairing frame and a Bio-Computer, Gunnermon is able to repair damage done to its body over time (usually in a matter of seconds), though large breaches in the armor take longer to "heal", while the Bio-Computer is able to accumulate combat experience over time, allowing Gunnermon to learn from past mistakes and create new tactics to deal with enemy Digimon on the fly. A low armor, firepower, tracking, and mobility rating makes Gunnermon its "rookie form". Like most Cyber-Digimon, Gunnermon is unable to speak in human language, and communicates with a series of warbles and whistles commonly refered to as "mecha-talk". 'Appearance': In this form: Gunnermon's appearance is reminiscent to the upper torso of some kind of battle armor slapped onto the turret section a tank chassis with an overall height of 3.5 feet. Visible weapons on the body include a pair of wrecking claw hands and a triple-barrel machine cannon on the front of the tank chassis, while a single, glowing optical sensor allows for visual confirmation of Gunnermon's surroundings in daylight and low-light modes (also called normal and night-vision modes), while a head-mounted radar allows for instant mapping of its surroundings and anything in them, though the range of the radar is limited to only a few Kilometers and is easily disrupted by ECM of any kind. Rudimentary jet boosters located underneath and on the rear of the tank chassis allow for limited airial ascension and speed boost capabilities, though these boosters overheat quickly and cannot be used again until they've had the required 30 seconds to "cool down". Attacks: As with all Cyber-Digimon, Digivolving simply adds on to that Digimon's array of attacks, allowing a Cyber-Digimon to access a plethora of attacks, with old ones being upgraded in some way, shape, or form to match the capabilities of the Cyber Digimon's current arsenal: Blitz Buster: the attack that was carried over from Gunnermon's Training Form: Orbmon. Gunnermon's version of this attack launches a seemingly endless barage of APFSDS (Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot, or simply "Sabot") rounds at an opponent using Gunnermon's triple-barrel machine cannon, this attack deals variably spread damage with a fair amount of power behind each round. Vector Crasher: The attack that came with Gunnermon's current form, this is a melee attack that uses a series of strafing movements while using the thruster jets and wrecking claws to deliver a series of moderately powered melee attacks that affect a wide area. Maximum range of the total attack is approximately .15 Km forward and .5 Km wide. 'Forms': Gunnermon is a reference to this Cyber-Digimon's Rookie form only. Given time, Gunnermon gains the ability to "Digivolve" into various different forms with varying power levels. While transforming into a more powerful form DOES cost more energy for the actual transformation (this strain on the Cyber-Digimon's main energy reactor varies depending on how much stronger the form being acheived is than the current one and the stength of the current form's power core), maintaining these forms costs little-to-no energy, given that Cyber-Digimon have power cores that, in theory, are able to run forever while replentishing any major losses in energy levels over time. A.I. System Digivice: This is Gunnermon's "digi-egg". Contained the blueprints that created Gunnermon's "Fresh-Form", with the digivice forming the newly created Cyber-Digimon's Bio-Computer. Coremon: This is Gunnermon's "Fresh Form". just above a foot long and half a foot tall and wide (not counting wingspan, which adds 5.2 inches to total width), this "factory-fresh" Cyber-Digimon is highly reminiscent to a cross between a moth and a firefly and is often mistaken for a toy. Posesses a miniscule amount of hard plastic armor and a pair of small training lasers. Orbmon: Gunnermon's "Training Form", this form is a significant improvement on Coremon's capabilities. Possesing thicker armor than Coremon (as well as being much harder to penetrate, trading up hard plastic for more durable, semi-condensed Iron), which can take a large amount of punishment for a Training Form Digimon. Mounting a pair of crab-like manipulator claws on long, tube-like arms (with articulate elbow joints) and a single 60mm, rifle-like cannon ("rifle-like" meaning it resembles a rifle) capable of launching different types of RPGs (Rocket Propelled Gernades), Orbmon is able to engage in both point-blank, and semi-medium distance encounters, the cannon's max range being about three Hecto-meters (three-tenths of a Kilometer). robust lift and maneuvering jets and a basic repulsorlift allows for respectible mobility. Despite these improvements, Orbmon is only half a foot taller than Coremon (with a diameter that's the same as Orbmon's height)) and is often mistaken for a metal ball built for space exploration upgraded with a small, military-grade cannon, which it, surprisingly enough, highly resembles. Category:Digimon Category:Rookie level Category:Cyber-Digimon